The fire extinguishers are ubiquitously located in schools, hospitals, public service or office buildings, apartment buildings, airports, bus or train terminals, public transportation vehicles, ships, etc. The fire extinguishers are generally located such that they are accessible for an emergency use. In order to protect the fire extinguishers from corrosion or being tampered with by the innocent children, the fire extinguishers are often kept in a box. Moreover, the fire extinguishers are generally kept still in a rack or box on the vehicles or ships.
As shown in FIG. 1, a fire extinguisher box 1 of the prior art is provided therein with an L-shaped seat 11 fastened therewith. The seat 11 is provided with a first fastening strap 12 secured to one side of the seat 11, and a second fastening strap 15 secured to another side of the seat 11 by means of a connection piece 14 and a fastening bolt 13. The second fastening strap 15 is fastened with a grip 16. As illustrated in FIG. 2, a fire extinguisher 2 is securely located in the fire extinguisher box 1 of the prior art such that the fire extinguisher 2 is securely embraced by the straps 12 and 15, which are engaged with each other in such a manner that the free end of the first fastening strap 12 is located in a locating hole 151, and that the grip 16 is pressed by the fastening strap 12 to cause one side of the grip 16 to press against a curved portion 121 of the first fastening strap 12, and further that the engagement of the fastening straps 12 and 15 is further secured by a fastening pin 17 which is inserted into a pin hole 122 located at the free end of the first fastening strap 12.
Such a prior art fire extinguisher box 1 as described above is defective in design in that the fire extinguisher 2 can not be removed from the box 1 quickly. In the process of removing the fire extinguisher 2 from the box 1, the fastening pin 17 must be first removed from the pin hole 122 so as to release the grip 16, thereby enabling the free end of the first strap 12 to disengage the locating hole 151 of the second fastening strap 15. It is therefore conceivable that the fire extinguisher 2 is in fact inaccessible to a person who is not familiar with the process of removing the fire extinguisher 2 from the fire extinguisher box 1.